-El Sexy Caradura-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Sakura es una chica sin suerte en el amor, pero tiene la 'suerte' de tener a un sexy y ardiente vecino que se divierte provocándola desde que se mudó al desde entonces tranquilo vecindario de Konoha.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes me agregan a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' ;) ¡Ureshii desu! _

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con este pequeño One Shot :3

-El Sexy Caradura - 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

» _Sábado 12 de mayo del 2013_

_Querido diario_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que mis padres fueron a su luna de miel por su disque 40 aniversario a no sé donde_

_me siento más sola que un perro abandonado, sin exagerar, la tía Kaoruko apenas si viene a saber si respiro y luego se larga_

_con sus amigas, quisiera hacer lo mismo pero la muy infeliz me lo prohibió, de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa_

_podrías creer que manda controlar mi horario no importa en donde coños esté? _

_Por cierto, ya han pasado dos semanas desde qué el engreído ese, el Uchiha se mudó, maldita la hora que lo haya hecho justo a lado de mi casa_

_y no hay hora que el muy insoportable no se pase molestándome, aunque, debo admitir que esta muy bueno, pero sólo en lo físico_

_es un sexy caradura._

_Bueno, me despido._

_Sakura Haruno«_

_._

_._

_._

Es sábado, según Sakura, estaban hechos para salir de noche a cualquier lugar que fuese lejos de la tía Kaoruko, pero no, ella tenia que quedarse encerrada en la casa y reinventarse la existencia entre cuatro paredes, ella sólo estaba cuando sus padres llamaban a preguntar cómo estaban;

― _Ella cantarinamente les respondía que lo estábamos pasando bárbaro, si claro, mendiga hipócrita resultó ser, y como si fuera que no tengo suficiente con ella me sale disparado de no sé donde, el chico sex symbol Uchiha Sasuke, ese insoportable sólo apareció para arruinarme la vida, lo detesto _― Se decía a si misma.

Salió al patio trasero a alimentar a su mascota, observó por un momento la valla que separaba su casa y la de Sasuke, no muy alta, lo suficiente para dar un salto y pasar al otro lado.

― _¿Porque digo esto? ¡Porqué el ya lo ha hecho! _― Susurraba.

_Flash Back_

_Era un viernes, exactamente las dos de la tarde cuando se oyó el timbre sonar, me acerqué pensando que tal vez era la molesta de la tía, pero rápidamente deseche esa idea ya que ¿Por qué tocaría el timbre? Si ella contaba con la copia de las llaves de la casa, de SU casa, doblemente molesto._

_Cuando la abrí no me esperé lo que encontré parado al frente de la puerta;_

― _Disculpe… Soy…._― _Fue interrumpido por un portazo en la cara, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, Sakura se frotó los ojos porqué no podía simplemente creerlo, tomó aire y volvió a abrir la puerta._

― _A-Ah… Hola _― _Deletreó ella con una cara idiotizada. _

_Era la primera vez que veía a un chico tan guapo, no sólo eso, el vecindario no era precisamente el paraíso de dioses griegos, eran puros fantoches, vagos, los que rodeaban el lugar._

_Era alto, de contextura delgada, musculoso, pelo azabache con destellos azules, dividido en dos mechones en cada lado de la cara y un fleco, tenia un poco desaliñado la parte trasera que le daba un toque rebelde, unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma, piel nívea. _

_¡Este chico era pura seducción! Y por lo qué notaba era ya un universitario._

― _Lo del portazo ¿Porqué fue? _― _Preguntó con una ceja arqueada._

― _A-Ah, disculpa… Es qué... Me tomaste desprevenida, es todo… Nadie suele venir a esta hora a mi casa, es todo _― _Excusa barata, lo sé._

― _Ya veo. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me acabo de mudar al vecindario, concretamente aquí lado _― _Dijo con una media sonrisa._

― _¡Infartante! _― _Dijo Sakura sin quererlo, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta _―_ ¡Qué vergonzoso!_ ― _Pensó_

― _¿Cómo dices? _― _Pregunto arqueando de nuevo una ceja._

― _¡Eh, no, nada! ¿De verdad? Oh, pues bienvenido. _― _Dijo tartamudeando. _

_Sakura quedó boquiabierta ya que no pensó que tendría al lado mismo al nuevo objeto de sus fantasías._

― _Podrías ayudarme prestándome tu teléfono, lo que sucede es que aun no tengo conectada la línea y necesito avisar a mi hermano que ya estoy aquí _― _Dijo echándole una mirada bastante profunda a Sakura logrando que se sonrojara levemente._

― _Ohm... Claro… Pasa _― _Dijo con la cabeza baja._

_Después de usar su teléfono se había retirado agradeciendo muy toscamente, al rato comenzó a sonar, al contestar fue como un jarro de agua fría tras oír lo siguiente._

― _¡Oh, Sasuke cariño! Porqué no me avisaste a tiempo así iría junto a ti _― _Decía una voz melosa al otro lado._

_Apreté los dientes para no mandarla con pase gratis directo al infierno._

― _Se equivoca, Sasuke-kun sólo ha usado mi teléfono, podría localizarlo a su móvil _― _Respondí de manera cortés._

― _Ah… Adiós _― _Cortó._

― _¡Que horror! Es de lo peor, no cabe duda de qué el es igual a todos ¿Su hermano? Mi trasero ¡Despreciable! _― _Susurró decepcionada._

_Fin Flash Back_

― ¡Oye, Sakura! ― Oyó a alguien llamándola _de nuevo_ sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se dio vuelta para encontrarse con qué era el, de nuevo evocándola para fastidiarla, cogió la lata de alimentos e ignoró el llamado.

― ¿Estás molesta? Puedo ir junto a ti ― La provocaba divertido.

― Con que te atrevas a cruzar la valla te advierto que llamaré a la policía ― Respondió amenazante.

― Oye, no es para tanto. ― Masculló.

― Lo es, no entiendes que no te soporto, cada día qué pasa te detesto más ¡Aléjate! ― Gritó para luego adentrarse a la casa.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a observarla, era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba abiertamente y le demostraba su odio con tal furor. Sonrió para si mismo.

.

.

Sakura se sentía invadida, desilusionada, _rota. _Nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, los chicos que le tocaban siempre herían sus sentimientos, siempre buscaban lo _mismo, _siempre ella se los negaba y siempre ella era llamada _'sosa mojigata'. _Se había cansado de sufrir, de llorar, a sus 17 años había dejado de creer en el amor, nunca se había considerado fea, era una chica normal, no pasaba del metro setenta, delgada, con buenas curvas, unos grandes ojos adornados por pestañas oscuras que resaltaban el verde jade que estos tenían, tenía el pelo corto de un extraño color rosa, su madre le había dicho que era por la poca pigmentación pero qué debía alegrarse por ello ya qué eso la hacia original, única, pero no todos pensaban lo mismo, ya que desde que tuvo uso de razón fue objeto de las burlas por su extraño color de cabello, tildada con los peores apodos, los pocos novios que había tenido sólo la querían para experimentar, nada más, comenzó a creer que todos los hombres eran iguales, y al ver a Sasuke sus conclusiones eran cada vez más sólidas, el se comportaba como un patán, llevaba mujeres a su casa y luego venía a ella intentando ligarla como si nada hubiera pasado;

― _Lo odio _―

Una lágrima caliente rodó por su mejilla y rápidamente lo limpio con el torso de la mano, ese fantoche no merecía sus lágrimas, no señor.

Después de un aburrido sábado viene un hastiante domingo, más caluroso que ayer por cierto, Sakura oyó al carro de helados y buscó rápidamente su monedero, salió y al levantar el brazo vio a Sasuke también comprando unos picole, el vendedor le había hecho una seña de si iba a comprar y Sakura le hizo un ademán con la mano;

― ¡Cuando ese se retire quiero comprar unos helados! ― Gritó desde su puerta.

― Tengo un largo camino niña, ven si comprarás o me voy ― contesto el conductor ya fastidiado por su actitud.

Sakura hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba vio como Sasuke le decía algo al vendedor de helados y luego se alejó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo lo que la sonrojó y le lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones antes de llegar al carro.

― _¡Idiota! ¿Crees que con sólo eso podrás conmigo? ¡Maldito! ¡Un maldito y sexy caradura! ¡Te odio! _― _Decía para si misma._

Apenas llegó el vendedor no le dio tiempo de hacer su pedido cuando le entregó una caja de esos 'Pasteles hechos de Helado' ante la mirada atónita de la ojiverde.

― Oiga... ¿Qué es esto? Yo no… ―

― No se preocupe, el chico de hace un rato me ha dicho que se lo entregue como obsequio, por supuesto ya está pagado ― Dijo el vendedor entregándole la caja.

― No puedo aceptar esto… ― Dijo devolviendo el regalo.

― Eso dígaselo a el… Con su permiso, que tenga un buen día ― Dijo el conductor para luego subirse al carro y marcharse.

Sakura observaba sonrojada el paquete, había pensado en devolvérselo puesto que si lo aceptaba pensaría que ella había caído o algo así, de ninguna manera daría cabida a semejante barbaridad, pero era un regalo después de todo, volteó hacia la casa de Sasuke y lo vio sentado en la escalinata sonriéndole, el sonrojo se hizo más notorio;

― N-No debiste haberlo hecho… Tómalo, no lo quiero. ― Dijo pasándole la caja ante la mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke.

― No creí que fueras tan grosera con un pequeño presente como ese ― Suspiro un tanto molesto.

― No quiero que pienses que yo… Qué yo… ― Cortó.

― No pienso nada, sólo quise ser amable, tómalo como un pago por haberme prestado tu teléfono cuando lo necesitaba ― Dijo mientras daba otro lametón a su picole.

Sakura quedó embobada mientras veía como el saboreaba su helado, en verdad era demasiado atractivo, sacudió la cabeza y vio como el lo arrojaba al cesto de la basura diciendo que era demasiado dulce.

― P-Pero eso fue ya hace tiempo ― Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

― Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Disfruta el pastel ― Contestó dirigiéndole una ultima mirada que la estremeció antes perderse tras la puerta de su casa.

Sakura volvió a mirar el paquete y fue a su casa, lo puso en la mesa y reflexionó mucho acerca de comérselo o no, sólo era un presente, suspiró y abrió la caja, la vista le quitó el aliento, era un pastel de cerezas, su favorito, sonrió y corto un pequeño pedazo, el resto lo guardo en la nevera.

Se dispuso a preparar una cena rápida solo para ella, su tía nunca comía con ella así que un dolor de cabeza menos, gracias al cielo podía tomar sus alimentos en paz. Al acabar lavó los trastes cuando escuchó música proveniente de la casa de Sasuke, apagó las luces y fue a mirar a través del cortinado, de seguro su mejor amigo Naruto volvió a organizar otra fiesta, otra vez no, con suerte llegaría viva a la escuela mañana si tan sólo pegara el ojo después de la maravillosa noche qué le esperaba hoy.

.

.

.

En efecto, eran las 03:17 AM, era la trigésima vez que Sakura daba vueltas en su cama, la fiestecita esa esta vez si que se había pasado de la raya, se levantó muy molesta, tomó uno de sus zapatos y lo arrojó a la ventana de la casa de Sasuke, inesperadamente la ventana se abrió y alguien recibió el golpe, escuchó un sonoro quejido de dolor y rápidamente se ocultó a las miradas que escanearon en busca del culpable.

Pasaron a ser las 03:40 y la música cesó, respiró aliviada e intentó conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Se había levantado temprano, los ojos le pesaban a más no poder, si antes odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha ahora ya no podía ni verlo, traspiraba mal humor por cada poro del cuerpo, sólo tomo café en el desayuno y fue a vestirse, tomó sus cosas y mientras echaba llaves a su puerta sintió la respiración de alguien rozarle la nuca.

― Buenos días, SA-KU-RA ― Silabeó divertido.

― Tch… Y ahora qué quieres Sasuke ― Volteó, las ojeras marcaban visiblemente sus ojos ― No te es suficiente con las fiestecita de anoche ―

― No la organicé ― Dijo alejándose.

― Si, claro que no fuiste tu ― Contesto visiblemente molesta.

― Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Esa fiesta la organizó mi hermano ― Dijo tomándola por la cintura.

― Oye… Qué crees que haces… ― Mascullaba intentando soltarse del agarre de este.

― ¿No lo ves? ―

― Te dije qué me sol… ― Fue interrumpida por un beso del azabache.

Sakura quedó tiesa al momento, como en shock, era lo último que esperaba, cuando salió de su ensoñación tiró de el y lo abofeteó.

― ¡Basta! ¡Piensas que soy igual a las otras! ― Gritó.

El sólo la observó inexpresivo como siempre.

―Déjame en paz. Tengo cosas más importantes que estar escuchando a un tío que sólo fastidia ― Murmuró para luego comenzar a alejarse.

― No sé que te he hecho, pero toma ― Dijo pasándole un pequeño papel ante la mirada desdeñosa de Sakura.

― Esto es… ― Dijo abriendo el pequeño retazo.

― Es por si me necesitas… Cuídate ― Contesto y luego se marchó.

Sakura lo miró confundida, al abrir completamente el papel se le subieron los colores a la cara, era el móvil de Sasuke, le había dado el numero de su móvil, lo arrugó y lo tiró al suelo, se sentía insultada;

― _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quién se cree que soy?_― Murmuró y comenzó a avanzar. Cuando se alejó bastante retrocedió y volvió a donde el papel y lo tomó presurosa arrojándolo a su bolso cuidando de que nadie la estaba viendo.

.

.

El día había transcurrido muy rápido en la escuela, entre risas se había olvidado completamente de sus problemas, se había quedado a charlar en la casa de una de sus amigas, Ino, se divirtió tanto que no dio cuentas de la hora, al fijarse en una de las ventanas divisó de qué el sol ya había caído y estaba bastante oscuro. Se despidió ante la preocupación de su amiga;

― Oye, Sakura ¿De verdad estarás bien si vas sola? ¿No será mejor que llamemos a tu tía para que venga por ti?― Preguntó Ino inquieta.

― ¡No, no! Si mi tía se entera no podré volver a venir, además estaré bien, no seas dramática ― Contestó con un ademán en la mano.

― Hm… Y no tienes a alguien más digo…―

― Estaré bien, Ino… Cálmate, bueno, es hora de qué me vaya, nos vemos mañana ¿si? ―

― Esta bien, hasta mañana, Sakura ―

En verdad todo se había puesto oscuro, quizá esta vez se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero nunca se había divertido tanto desde que sus padres habían salido de viaje y su tía no entendía la simple razón de que estaba por volverse loca por tanto encierro, suspiró cansada cuando un ruido la alertó, observó temerosa para encontrase con que era un gato que se hallaba rebuscándose entre los botes de basura, respiro profundo y siguió caminando a paso más ligero, en verdad le daba algo de miedo la desolación en que se habían convertido las calles a esas horas, en verdad eran tan sepulcrales si apenas eran las 21:11 horas, bueno, era bastante tarde, aunque su casa no estaba tan lejos de ahí le tomaría unos 25 minutos llegar si iba mas rápido, de repente comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás suyo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguien común pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó a chiflarle y decirle que se parara para conversar o tomar algo, comenzó a caminar más a prisa, el desconocido se echó a correr y en un par de zancadas la alcanzó, la agarró del codo y la obligó a voltearse, jamás en su vida había visto a ese tipo.

― Es de mala educación marcharse cuando alguien te está ofreciendo algo de tomar ¿no crees, linda? ― Farfullaba.

― Me están esperando, por favor, aléjese de mi ― Dijo tratando de disimular el miedo.

― Vamos preciosa, no seas así, sólo una soda y te dejo ir ― Decía aquella voz ronca.

― ¡He dicho que no! ¿No entiende? ― Contestó ya más alterada.

― Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas muñeca ― La voz del hombre sonó más ofuscada.

Sakura le dio una patada en la entrepierna, el desconocido bramó de dolor y la soltó, ella comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, marcó unas cuantas veces a su tía sin respuesta, estaba ya aterrorizada, mientras corría oyó que el desconocido comenzaba a llamarla a gritos, pidiéndole que se detuviera, buscó algún lugar en donde guarecerse y diviso a lo lejos una casa abandonada, aprovechó que la oscuridad reinaba en ese lugar y se metió allí, las lagrimas ya brotaban incesamente, se sentía sola, estaba más que claro que con su tía no podía contar, entre sollozos recordó que Sasuke le había dado, lo buscó en su mochila con desesperación y cuando lo halló lo ilumino con las luces de la pantalla y comenzó a marcar:

― _Responde, responde, responde _― Susurraba entre llanto.

― Diga… ― Contestó.

― ¡Sálvame Sasuke-kun! ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras, ayúdame! ― Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

― ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En donde estás? ― Preguntó preocupado.

― En… la casa abandonada que se encuentra frente a la tienda de antigüedades ¡Por favor, ven! ― Susurraba.

― Quédate ahí. Ahora mismo voy ― Dijo.

― Si, ¡Apúrate! ―

Sakura se aferró a sus piernas esperando a que Sasuke llegara, escuchó unos pasos dentro de la casa, era demasiado pronto como para que hubiese llegado, comenzó a temblar cuando oyó que era el desconocido el que se había adentrado allí:

― Se qué estás aquí ¡Sal! Podemos pasarla muy bien juntos, no es necesario esto ¿sabes? ― Decía mientras escaneaba la casa en su busca.

Sakura lloraba pero tapó su boca para que no se le escapara cualquier sonido que alertara al hombre, temblaba por lo que le pudiera pasar si la encontraba.

― Tsk… Si qué eres alguien aburrido, ya te enseñaré a divertirte cuando te encuentre, preciosa. ― Bufó.

Ella se estremeció al oír eso, quizá Sasuke no vendría, que le hizo pensar que el aparecería en su auxilio, después de todo, lo único que ella había hecho era despreciarlo, las lágrimas rodaban sin parar cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke:

― ¡Sakura! ―

― ¡Aquí, Sasuke-kun! ― Se levantó sin pensarlo.

El hombre yacía sin sentido en el suelo, el lo había golpeado, corrió hacia el y se agarró a el en un fuerte abrazo, llorando pero de alivio, se sentía salvada.

― ¿Creíste que no vendría? ― Le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

― Por un momento, si… Lo siento ― Respondió levemente sonrojada.

El le devolvió el abrazo.

― Sasuke-kun… ― Susurró.

― Dime…―

― Disculpa… Por… Haberte tratado así este tiempo… Pensaba que eras, un idiota… un mujeriego…. Un caradura… ―

― Vaya… ¿Estuviste pensando eso de mi a mis espaldas? ―

― Si… Perdóname… Yo…― Contestó con la cabeza baja.

― Es mejor que nos vayamos, no es muy buen sitio para conversar. ― Dijo para luego tomarla de la mano.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de Sakura.

― Gracias por ayudarme. No sé como agradecértelo ― Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

― Veamos. Hay una forma en la qué puedes ― Dijo fijando sus ojos en los labios de Sakura.

Ella lo miró confundida pero notaba como el rubor estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

― ¿C-Cómo? ― Preguntó.

El sonrió de lado depositando un casto beso en los labios de ella, Sakura sintió que le fallaban las piernas, no sabía que hacer o decir.

― Aceptando una invitación a salir. ― Dijo divertido.

― ¿Q-Qué? ― Dijo con la voz temblorosa y notablemente ruborizada.

― Esa será mi recompensa por salvarte ―

Estuvo tentada a decirle que no, pero en verdad le gustaba la idea, quería saber más, con el sentía lo que con nadie más, y a pesar de qué siempre decía que lo odiaba, internamente lo maldecía por creer que había resultado ser igual a los demás, pero esa noche se había dado cuenta de qué tal vez no era así, de qué sus pésimas experiencias más la desconfianza le habían jugado una mala pasada.

― Está bien. Acepto tu oferta ― Contestó.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez más profundo, y ella… Le correspondió.

.

.

» _Viernes 12 de Julio del 2013_

_Querido diario_

_Ya ha pasado dos meses desde que mis padres volvieron de su luna de miel, la tía Kaoruko fue regañada por mi madre porqué no estuvo a mi lado_

_el día en qué regresaron, olvide mencionar que llegaron sorpresivamente, mis días volvieron a ser normales, excepto por una cosa,_

_también pasaron dos meses de aquella pesadilla vivida cuando salía de la casa de Ino, y también de la invitación a salir por parte de Sasuke,_

_fue una hermosa tarde en el parque de atracciones y luego fuimos a ver el ocaso a la orilla del lago, fue hermoso, después de ese día nos hicimos_

_novios, me enamoré perdidamente de el, aunque no siempre todo sea dicha, como es tan guapo lo persiguen a donde vamos, debería marcarlo_

_para que sepan que el es mío ¿no?_

_Mis padres lo aceptaron y nuestra vida es de lo mejor, el me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo… Lo sé, patética mujer enamorada, si,_

_pero con orgullo._

_Hoy me invitó a cenar en su casa, el y yo solos, ¿debería ponerme nerviosa? Pero estoy dispuesta a todo._

_En fin, me despido._

_Sakura Haruno«_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores!_

_Les presento el segundo corto de la colección de One-Shots que voy armando._

_Desde ya, Muchas Gracias y los espero en las siguientes actualizaciones de mis trabajos._

_Recuerden que más Reviews equivale a una actualización más rápida 3;)_

_¡Oh, qué pinche soy! _

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Motto Love To Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~ _


End file.
